Admire from Afar
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Boomer's thoughts on Miyako as he admires her from a distance. Unrequired-BoomerMiyako. One-shot, AU, drabble.


I watched as she laughed with her friends, her baby blue eyes sparkling and her curly, blond hair bounced up in sync with her pace. Hugging her books close to her chest, she placed a delicate hand to silent her angelic giggles. But I couldn't do anything but hide behind my locker, couldn't get that sound out of her no matter how hard I tried. She was yang and I was yin, that fact will always stay, no matter what.

A red hue covered my face as she looked at me, locked her beautiful eyes with my blobs of blue, and I turned back to my locker. No matter how much I wanted, I couldn't bear looking at her, when she looked at me. All I could do, was admired from afar.

I watched her run laps in P.E. I couldn't keep my eyes away from how much she seemed to sparkle, even if she had sweat running down her face, her golden hair flying behind her as she let it hang loose. People cheered her on, but I was silent, my eyes locked on the running figure of the girl who captured my heart, but I don't have hers. That was merely a fact, as she was good and I evil.

She ran her last lap, before sliding down on her knees as she finished, gasps leaving her mouth. Bathed in the sun's glow from outside, she looked like an angel. But that's just who she is; an angel disguised as a human. Yet again, though, her sparkling sapphires found mine and a deep red spread over my face. I looked away, but kept stealing glances at her, as always. I was admiring from afar.

I watched as she drew in art class. Today, Miss Keane allowed us to draw whatever we wanted, and I didn't have to think twice about what I'll draw: her. She was doing gentle strokes on her piece of paper, occasionally crunching up her nose in dissatisfaction and erasing a line. A happy smile blooming on her face with every second. A smile so pure and angelic, I wondered if she really was from this planet, but I already knew the answer.

In my daze, I didn't realize she caught me staring and was raising her eyebrows at me. My face felt hot at being caught and I turned around, awkwardly drawing the lines of her eyes. But I still occasionally stole glances. That's the only thing I'm able to do now; admire from afar.

I watched as she and her 2 friends chatted happily in the café across school. Coincidence or not, me and my brothers have also decided to go to the same café today and I was peaking at the golden-haired girl, only the back of her head visible to me. My 2 brothers, who were in love with her friends were there, at the table, them both flirting with the 2 girls, who were glaring at them. A quiet laugh escaped the blond's mouth, as she watched the scene, and I couldn't help but still admire from afar.

I watched as, on Valentine's Day, she confessed her love to her childhood friend, I think Takoyaki was his name. Or was it Takaaki, I don't know. All I could do was watch as he gently, yet not gently enough, rejected her,saying that he 'unfortunately' didn't feel the same way. Tears rolling down her pale cheeks, she mumbled something I couldn't catch and ran away, covering her face with her hand. Takoyaki looked at her in pity, before a busty, brown-haired girl came and clung on his arm. And he forgot all about the painful rejection he gave her in a millisecond, not knowing how lucky he was to be able to talk to the crying girl, while I could only admire from afar.

I watched as, a year later, on the same day he rejected her, he confessed his love to her, making her cry tears of happiness as she threw her hands around him, clinging to his white shirt, staining it with her tears, while a smile blossomed on his face, when he hugged he back. He captured her full, pink lips in a kiss, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck. A stray tear found my cheek as a realization hit me: All I'll ever be able to do is admire from afar.

**Hey!**

**It's been a while since I wrote anything for the PPGZ fandom, so here's something I wrote! I used a slightly different writing style than usual, but I hope it's still okay. And, well, this idea came to me in the evening, before I went to bed. It's something different from what I usually write, more...dramatic I guess? I'm not really good at drama, or making someone sad, but I hope this is okay... And unrequired love sucks, huh? Well, I hope I did okay on this little drabble!**

**Emerald, In and Out!**


End file.
